The New Kid at Hogwarts
by hollyshort13
Summary: A new student in his third year show up at Hogwarts after his family moves, his adventure in his first year at hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

Alex felt nervous; it was his first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. To say it was his first year is a half-truth in fact he was in his third year but had gone his first two at a wizardry school in Switzerland. His father had recently moved them all to England for his promotion in the ministry of magic to the head of Ghost Services.  
  
Not wanting to send Alex so far away for school they had transferred him to Hogwarts. It had been a tricky switch and Alex of course had to be resorted which was rarely done at his age as most students stayed with their first school.  
  
He was placed in Gryffindor much to his relief as he had heard all sorts of bad things about Slytherin and he didn't think he could make it in Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff just seemed to timid for him. Gryffindor was said to be the most courageous and honorable and he fancied himself that sort.  
  
The first day of Hogwarts found him at the train station with most of the other students, only in his case he was not so eagerly awaiting the train's departure. He wished dearly he could simply disaperate to the village of Hogsmead that he heard was near Hogwarts and simply walk alone to the school and not have to sit awkwardly in a compartment with people he didn't know.  
  
He had never in fact disaperated himself but he thought he had a fairly good idea of how to do it. He resigned himself to the obstacle and boarded the train at the last minute ducking into the first compartment he came to. Muttering a quick apology to the toe he accidentally stepped on and another for the bag he tripped over on his way to the vacant window seat.  
  
He glued his eyes to the floor until he felt the train lurch forward. He then cautiously looked up and found the other three passengers in the box staring at him. He wondered vaguely if his hair had turned blue or something and cast a quizzical look back at them. At first one then another of there faces broke into a grin and then gales of laughter as they failed to keep their straight expression while staring at him.  
  
"Oliver Wood's the name, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team's the game," A tall sandy haired youth extended his hand.  
  
Alex shook it gingerly as the other in turn introduced themselves. An attractive girl said her name was Angelina Johnson and announced that she too was on the Gryffindor team. The last one was a tall skinny boy with red hair and freckles, introduced as George Weasley by Oliver as his teeth were somehow stuck together at the moment and he couldn't speak for himself.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" Alex asked pulling his wand from his bag.  
  
George waved him off shrugging his shoulders. "We've tried everything," Oliver shrugged to match George.  
  
"Well let me try something," he offered.  
  
"I told you, we already tried all the adhesive remover spells we know between us," Oliver shrugged again, "Whatever it is, its resistant to remover spells what ever it is, and since George can't talk, he can't tell us what it is"  
  
"Well I have an idea, it might work," Alex looked at George, "It's your call of course, it is your head and your teeth" Alex usually wasn't so assertive and initiatory but he figured this was his chance to gain some friends and something drove him to make the best of it.  
  
George nodded his consent without hesitation; Alex figured out later that George was always one for trying something new especially if it was dangerous. George spread his lips and Alex placed the tip of his wand against the brownish substance that seemed to hold them together.  
  
"Transfairma Galeton," He said lowed and clearly. The stuff turned instantly red and spongy and George was able to pull his teeth apart with ease.  
  
"Um! Strawberry," George commented, "Not a bad bit of magic, that. I'll have to 'member to add a resistance to that as well in the final product"  
  
The rest of the train ride to the castle was spent strengthening their acquaintanceship. Alex found out Oliver was a seventh year and Angelina was sixth year along with George. Alex was a third year and felt a bit a out of place but the three made him feel right at home.. 


	2. the new kid at hogwarts ch 2

Alex walked to the stairs and was asked to wait on the stairs. He waved to Oliver and the others as they walked into the large hall and shut the door. Alex waited for about 20 min. then saw some children coming through the door. When they arrived they entered into the hall and Alex was amazed at the size and the look of the hall. They stopped in front of an elderly looking woman and a stool with a hat on it. The elderly women (professor Mygonigal) and look at a list and call his name, he walked up the few stairs and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head. The hat moved around a little and then yelled "Gryffandor," Alex felt the hat being lifted and walked to the gryffandor table and sat down next to a brown haired girl. He saw Oliver smiling at him from the other side of the table and was delighted to know that he was in the same house. Alex ate his dinner of chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy (my mouth is watering! * wipes mouth with sleeve*) then Oliver led them to the picture of the fat lady, said the password, and showed them the gryffandor common room and dorms. After a brief discussion with Oliver, Alex headed up to bed, changed into his pj's and went to sleep still wondering about this new school. (My next chapter will be up soon) (please review and tell me what you think honestly ) 


End file.
